Dragon Effect: When Worlds Collide
by Marsa The Redeemed
Summary: Old Gods. Old Machines. Magic. Science. Two very different universes are about to have a volatile reaction when their worlds collide. Join Commander Shepard and her new ally The Inquisitor as they race to stop Reapers, Gods, and the mastermind Fen'Heral from unleashing chaos upon existence. Tentative T Rating with some M content planned down the road.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Effect: When Worlds Collide

Chapter I

A/N: So I've been playing around with this idea in my head for some time now and after reading a lot of ME-DA crossovers found that this particular plot hadn't been used yet. Since I've played all the DA and ME games I thought a lot about the plots for each one and the characters before finalizing who, what, when, where, and why everything that's about to happen takes place. Feel free to criticize the story but I do hope you find it an enjoyable experience. Word of Warning however for those of you who haven't played the games, there are spoilers as this is slightly canon-based.

* * *

 _ **Elven Ruins (9:44 Dragon)**_

As the last of the qunari fall, Mersa Lavellan the keeper of the Lavellan Clan and Inquisitor of the new age Inquisition breathes a sigh of relief. She can feel the buildup of fade energy in her hand as the anchor once again begins to charge. Leaning on her staff for support the young elven woman begins to walk towards her companions who are also taking a short breather after the tough fight they had just survived.

"Tell me again why I decided to join you on this adventure?" a short stocky man wielding a crossbow asked as he began to reload the weapon.

He wore a smirk on his face as sweat dripped down his slightly crooked nose. He was dressed in leather pants and boots. His chest piece was studded leather however and covered his arms as well. His dusty blond hair was combed back and a faint five o'clock shadow could be seen on his face. He wore three hoop earrings, two in his right ear and one in his left as well as a medallion or pendant of some sort around his neck.

"We are doing this for Lady Inquisitor and the Inquisition, Varric. We need to find out who was behind these attacks and why they are targeting us." A woman, dressed in plate armor spoke as she sheathed her longsword and walked over to the other two.

The woman was almost twice the height of the man although considering his size it was safe to say she was about average height for a human. She wore dark eye shadow and eyeliner. Her face while pretty showed signs of battle, evidenced by the jagged scar on her left cheek leading down her jawline. Her hair was style in a short cut with a braided circlet adorning the back of her head. Her eyes were sharp and held a burning passion within them.

"Well Seeker, I thought it was just for the laughs but thanks for clearing that up." Varric commented earning a disgruntled groan from the woman called Seeker.

The final member of their small group was a female of similar in size, stature, and physique to Mersa. Her eyes were pointed, a bit less than Mersa's own and she carried herself in an extremely exaggerated and playful way. Her dirty-blonde hair was cut unevenly which seemed to match everything about her from a glance.

She wore a sleeveless tunic that was cutoff at the midsection as well as a leather skirt with leggings. Her footwear consisted of simple leather shoes that looked like they had seen better days. Strapped to her back was a quiver that was about half filled with arrows while a pair of daggers were strapped to her waist, one on either side. In her left hand she carried a rather ornate longbow which clashed violently with the simple clothing she wore.

"Really now, I thought we were finished with all this mess two years ago. The giant ole in the sky was taken care of and Coryphullus was sploded. Then Teetness and I pushed the bed off the balcony." She spoke with a giant smile plastered to her face.

Suddenly Mersa ran away from the others as the buildup of energy in her hand reached a critical point. She had been counting the seconds of buildup and decided to discharge the energy away from the others. Raising her left hand to the sky, Mersa began to focus on the magical energy residing in her before crying out and releasing a blast so powerful that it knocked her backwards almost a full yard.

With the energy released she knew that she had some time before it built up to critical levels once more. Twirling her staff in front of her, the woman turned to her companions and motioned for them to follow her through the lone mirror like object ahead of them. The now familiar sensation of transporting through the mirrors rushed throughout Mersa's body.

Her body was rushed through the fabric of reality in seconds before it reappeared on a mesa of some sort. The first thing she saw was the stone statue of a qunari. As she looked around though she realized the entire area was filled with stone qunari. There were too many for them to have been sculpted which meant they were once flesh and bone transformed by powerful magic into stone.

Seconds later her companions appeared. Upon seeing the dozens of stone qunari they each let out various swears of anger or disgust. There was a memorable string of curses spoken by the female archer that actually caused Varric to chuckle despite the situation. This earned him a disapproving glare from the Seeker who shook her head and drew her sword. Readying their weapons the group proceeded up the path towards the sounds of fighting.

 **The Fade**

They knew not how long they had been trapped in this realm, betrayed as they were by one of their own. The Evanuris wandered as a collection of souls, of voices, and of power. They can sense a change in the air. Someone or something powerful seeks to disrupt the fade. The energy the feel is familiar.

 _It is him!_

 _The one who betrayed us!_

 _The Dread Wolf lives!_

 _We must end him!_

 _Let there be vengeance upon the betrayer._

 ** _Enough!_**

Their collective voices become silent as one speaks above the others. The Evanuris are silent as they feel the ripples of fate reverberate throughout the fade.

 ** _Fen'Harel is not alone. Can you feel it, another source of power? It is dwarfed by the Dread Wolf's but it stands against him._**

The Evanuris feel the energy and in their collective minds realize it is old magic from their time.

 _We should take it._

 _We need it._

 _Let us assimilate it._

 _Let us empower it._

 _Change it for our own purposes._

 ** _It stands against Fen'Harel and that alone makes it an ally, for now._**

The Evanuris began to channel their energies amongst themselves as they figured out the best course of action. For too long they had been trapped. Now a rare opportunity had presented itself and they would not squander it. As they moved their collective consciousness towards the tear between realms the Evanuris finally came to a consensus.

 ** _It shall be our avatar. Our will be done through its power._**

 _Elgar'nan._

The other five voices spoke the name in unison.

 ** _We know not who you are but you stand against Fen'Harel. We will aid your cause and with the power bestowed upon you, you shall be our avatar._**

 **Elven Ruins**

Mersa and her group stood in front of another man. His features were similar to Mersa and the female archer. His head was bare which pronounced his pointed ears even more. He was dressed in thick clothing and stared at the group with a mostly stoic expression on his face.

"Solas, you know that we can't allow you to go through with your plans." Mersa stated. She had confronted Solas and revealed to him that she knew about his identity as Fen'Harel.

He was only mildly surprised when he heard it however. Two years prior Solas and Mersa had been close. They had a mutual attraction to one another and to the magic arts. Their relationship stayed purely academic and platonic however once Mersa realized who her heart truly yearned for.

Now here they stood on opposite sides of the line. Solas wanted to destroy the world as it was and start over. He wanted to bring it back to the age of his people, the elves. Although Mersa and her archer companion were also elves they were not swayed by the notion.

The young female spell caster had tried to reason with Solas to show him another way but he would not accept any alternative. In his view he had already shed too much blood to turn back from his goal. Mersa knew how powerful Solas had grown. The way he had taken care of the qunari was proof enough.

She could not however allow him to unleash mass genocide. Crying out in pain Mersa dropped to the ground as the anchor in her left hand being to blaze with power. Solas frowned and began to walk over to her. The elven archer and crossbow wielding dwarf each fired off a shot at him but the projectiles did nothing to him as they crumpled mid-flight.

"This mark is killing you. If anyone but me bears it then the effects are fatal. I shall release you from this burden." Solas spoke as he raised Mersa's hand up.

"I will stop you." Mersa groaned as the pain intensified.

"You will try." Solas replied as his hand began to glow.

 ** _We know not who you are but you stand against Fen'Harel. We will aid your cause and with the power bestowed upon you, you shall be our avatar._**

Mersa suddenly felt the voice in her head speaking to her. Her perception of time changed as everything slowed to a crawl and the pain in her hand vanished.

"Who are you?" Mersa called out as she felt the familiar energy of the Fade begin to envelope her.

 ** _We are all that is and all that should be. Betrayed by Fen'Harel we now seek out vengeance against him and you shall be our vessel. We sense the old magic in you Mersa Lavellan. Without our aid it will kill you and with it you cannot defeat Fen'Harel._**

Mersa could feel the mighty presence of the being as its power began to flow through her. More than power however was knowledge and memories. She could see things as they were in the past, the elves and their prosperity which eventually led to their ruin. She witnessed an eon's worth of lifetimes in a matter of seconds. Had she not already been attuned to the Fade then the magic might have overwhelmed and killed her already.

Then just as suddenly as it had begun, the sensation left her and everything returned to normal. Mersa looked at Solas as she felt the power rush through her body and with a mighty cry blasted the man away from her.

Solas flew backwards several yards before crashing onto the ground. Looking up and over to Mersa the evident look of surprise on his face spoke volumes on how he felt. The elf's expression quickly changed from shock to anger as he formed a sphere of energy in his hand.

"I don't know where you got that surge of power from but if you won't accept my mercy then you will accept my wrath!" Solas exclaimed.

"No Solas, this ends now!" Mersa cried out as she raised her hand to the sky and began to release waves of Fade energy.

As the waves rushed out from Mersa the mirror-like object which the group had used began to react. There was another one of the objects behind Solas as well that reacted to the energy.

"What are you doing?!" Solas frantically asked as he looked around at the destruction that was beginning to form.

"You need the eluvian network to proceed with your plans. I'm going to take it down and trap you here for eternity!" Mersa replied, yelling over the sounds of rocks falling.

"Are you daft?! We're 'ere to you know!" The female archer cried out as she tried to keep her balance.

Mersa looked at the woman and smiled sadly.

"Yes, Sera I know this but it is the only way to keep the world safe from him." She spoke with a soft almost sad tone.

"Teetness this is why I hate elfy stuff. It just screws up everything in the world." Sera cried out as she made her way over to Mersa.

Wrapping her arms around the woman Mersa pulled Sera close to her body before kissing the woman's lips.

 _If I have to be trapped forever then I'm glad that I'll be trapped with you, Sera._

Mersa's last thoughts as the eluvians began to explode was how unfair it was that Varric and Cassandra would be trapped alongside them for the rest of their lives and a twinge of regret filled her mind.

 **Viper Nebula - Bahak System (2186 CE)**

Malyganya Shepard watched from the view of her ship, the Normandy's cameras as asteroid she rigged to hit the relay moves closer and closer. Her pilot, Jeff "Joker" Moreau had been close with the dust off as the raced to hit the relay before the asteroid could. With mere seconds to spare the Normandy hit the relay and was blasted out of the system at faster than light speeds.

With a relay of camera buoys still in the area Shepard was able to see the explosion of the ancient device. The reapers invasion had been halted, but by how long, a month, maybe two? The decision to sacrifice hundreds of thousands of lives in the system to save the trillions more left in the galaxy hadn't been exactly hard for her. Shepard had been making tough calls all her life ever since she enlisted. While others called her cold, calculating, and brutal there was one thing Malyganya knew about herself; she always got the job done, no matter the cost.

Now as she flew away from the destruction of the relay Shepard became profoundly aware of the warning lights going off on the CICs main console. Pressing a few keys the dark haired woman began to pull up information regarding the warnings.

"EDI, what do these readings mean?" Shepard asked as she was unable to make heads or tails of the numbers in front of her.

"These are energy readings of the mass relay's destruction." A computerized female voice spoke through the ships intercom system.

"Why are we getting readings of a system we just escaped from?" Malyganya asked.

"It appears that the explosion caused some sort of tear and compounded with an additional energy source. This lead too much larger explosion than we initially calculated." EDI answered.

"What does that mean for the ship?" Malyganya asked almost annoyed at how long it was taking to get to the point of the matter.

"We are about to be hit with waves of unknown unquantifiable energy. I'd recommend bracing for impact." EDI replied.

Almost immediately Shepard felt the impact as the ship was launched to the side.

"Hang on everyone things are going to get a bit bumpy here!" a man's voice spoke through the system as the ship began to try and steady itself after two more hits.

"Joker I swear to god if we die from this, I'll kill you!" Shepard swore as she held onto a rail for dear life.

"Commander, have a little faith." Joker replied with a laugh.

"I rescued you from an erupting volcano, a collector ship, the collector base and from an asteroid that was heading towards a mass relay." Joker continued to talk.

"That asteroid one JUST happened."

"I know it did, but still worth mentioning how awesome my piloting skills are. You think a few waves of-" Joker was suddenly cut off as more waves hit the ship.

The lights briefly went out as the ship experienced a full system failure before restarting itself. As Shepard steadied herself and rose to her feet she looked around the area and saw the crew in similar states of recovery.

"EDI, give me a status report." Shepard commanded.

"Kinetic Barriers are down. Hull integrity is at eighty-six percent. Weapons systems are online. Targeting systems are offline. Flight controls are online. Propulsion systems are rebooting."

Shepard sighed heavily as EDI continued to list various systems that were functioning or compromised. The ship was basically running at half capacity at the moment until they got propulsion systems back online the best defense they had was to shoot anything line of sight from their weapons array.

"Shepard, you might want to come up here. Cameras are down and you'll wanna see what I see." Joker said.

Walking around some debris, the woman made her way towards the cockpit to see what it was that Joker had spotted. Of all the things she could have expected, see a pair of floating bodies surrounded by a seemingly thin blue shell was at the very bottom of the list.

"EDI can you read any life signs from them?" Shepard asked as the bodies continued to float.

"At the most basic level of bio-scan it seems they are still alive but for how much longer I could not say. Shepard I should not that the energy surrounding them is similar to the unknown energies that were in relay explosion." EDI stated.

"Great, let's grab the shuttle and pick them up. Maybe they'll have some answers as to what the hell is going on." Shepard stated as she turned away and began to head towards the elevator.

 **Dark Space**

Solas knew not where he was as he floated. This place wasn't the fade. It was dark as if all light had been absorbed by eternal nothingness.

 _Organic_

The voice that spoke to Solas was cold. It was devoid of life and emotion. He knew, on a subconscious level that it wasn't a natural voice.

"If you are to have words with me then speak." Solas said.

His only protection was the cocoon of energy surrounding him. He could feel something trying to invade his mind but easily staved it off.

 _You are not of this cycle. What are you?_

"What are you?" Solas asked.

"You are clearly not natural. I sense no trace of life energy within you. Make your presence known to me and let us converse like civilized and rational creatures." Solas demanded.

Suddenly a shape flew into his view. Solas had never seen a creature such as this before. In all his travels of the world and of the fade there was nothing as horrific as the being before him.

 _We are Harbinger and we bring salvation through destruction._

* * *

 _A/N: So that's it. Leave a review with your thoughts on the matter. For those of you who follow me, my other stories should be getting updates soon. I've had a lot to deal with in the two months that have interrupted my writing._


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Effect: When Worlds Collide

Chapter II

* * *

The first thing Cassandra Pentaghast noticed as she awoke was her lack of armor and proper clothing. She wasn't completely naked and was draped in some type of gown which covered her from neck to thigh. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling the cold touch of metal upon her back. What she saw caused her heart to stop momentarily.

She was in a room but it was unlike anything she had seen before. Strange instruments were lain out on tables and overhanging above her. Cassandra's first thought was that she had somehow been placed within a torture chamber but lack of restraints and guards pushed that from her mind.

As she sat up Cassandra noticed that the room she was in wasn't devoid of life. To her left she saw Sera, the elven archer who had accompanied the Inquisition. The young woman was either unconscious or asleep but looked unharmed. She was dressed in a similar gown as Cassandra herself and placed on a similar table.

The second sign of life came from an elderly woman who sat nearby watching something. Cassandra didn't know what the device was that held her attention and quickly looked around for something she might use as a weapon in case the woman turned out to be hostile. Before she could however the woman began to speak. Cassandra couldn't understand the language that was being spoken but turned her attention to the woman.

Dr. Karin Chakwas was not one to pout. However the language barrier she had run into did cause her to frown. One of her patients had woken up while she was still running tests on the two of them. She had attempted to calm the woman but from the reaction she got it was easy to tell she wasn't being understood.

Lifting her hands in which she hoped was a sign of peace to the stranger Dr. Chakwas slowly made her way over to the woman. From what she could tell regarding the equipment the two women had and the initial tests she had run Chakwas knew that both her patients were warriors of some kind. From what Chakwas could observe from the conscious woman, it was easy to see training and instinct kick in.

Cassandra watched the woman approach her, relaxing slightly when she saw the woman was unarmed. After the initial of verbal communication the woman hadn't tried again. Cassandra surmised that it was because they couldn't understand one another anyway. She hadn't heard of any language in Thedas that was spoken the way this elder spoke.

Still the similar way of showing peace meant that maybe she had been transported to a land far across the ocean. When the woman was close enough to touch Cassandra saw her begin to communicate through her actions. First she did the peace gesture once more then pointed to herself before doing another peace gesture. Cassandra nodded slowly, understanding that this woman meant her no harm.

The woman then walked back over to her desk and opened one of its drawers before pulling out a small box. On the box Cassandra saw a cross. Her eyes lit up with recognition of something familiar as the woman pointed to the cross then to herself.

"You're a nun." Cassandra spoke, although it immediately dawned on her that the woman wouldn't understand her.

It was at that moment Sera awoke and shot straight up grasping at the air.

"Who the mother snobbing biscuit crunching fucker did that?!" the foul-mouthed archer cried out, alarming the elderly woman.

Cassandra saw the woman back up quickly until she hit a wall and immediately jumped off the table she was on.

"Sera calm down; we are in a church of some sort. This woman is a nun and she is taking care of us." Cassandra spoke before picking up the small box which the white-haired woman had dropped in her surprise.

She showed Sera the cross on the box to try and calm the elf down.

"Cassy-winks, where are Varric and Mersa?" Sera asked as she finally calmed down, pulling her legs up to her chest. Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the nun before holding out the box.

Karin Chakwas had certainly been surprised before but she prided herself on her ability to keep calm so when the other patient had suddenly woken up and caused her to back away in fright it was reasonable to say she was embarrassed. The dark haired patient had been able to calm her companion down however with a few words which kept Dr. Chakwas from pressing the security button.

 _"Dr. Chakwas, Shepard has asked me to inform her when both of your patients had woken. She is on her way down to the medlab now."_ The sultry robotic voice of EDI spoke over the intercom.

"Thank you EDI." Chakwas replied, looking up towards one of the monitors from which EDI could 'see' through.

To Cassandra however the action had a different meaning. She heard the voice speaking from above and the elder reply to up whilst looking up. Immediately Cassandra dropped to one knee, clasped her hands together and began to pray. Somehow this nun was able to commune with the gods and actually receive a response.

"Cassy-winks whatcha doin all a'kneelin to the ground for?" Sera asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Sera did you not just witness that. This nun's deity spoke to her. By the Maker, we must be in the presence of a holy leader. To think I almost attempted to do her harm." Cassandra replied blushing furiously from the embarrassment of the action she might've taken.

"Just cause a voice speaks from the sky doesn't mean you go praying to it. Coryphullus was able to do it but that didn't mean we had to worship him now did it?" Sera argued, now standing up the table she had only seconds ago been sitting on.

Cassandra just stood and shook her head. She would never understand Sera's view of the world no matter how long they traveled together. There was a soft dinging sound from their left before the walls opened up.

A woman clad in dark blue clothing walked through the once hidden door and entered the room. Cassandra could only guess that they were in a secret part of the cathedral or chapel which would keep wounded individuals safe in case of a raid. She was thankful that they had been found by someone righteous and silently thanked the maker for their good fortune.

The woman began speaking with the nun. She made a few gestures between Sera and Cassandra as she spoke before finally turning to the two of them.

"Oi, whatcha think they talking about?" Sera asked, having returned to sitting once the new stranger had walked in.

"They are probably trying to figure out a way to communicate better with us; if their movements are any indication." Cassandra replied.

The newcomer walked over to the female duo and extended her hand first to Cassandra. Grasping the woman's hand Cassandra and the stranger shook. Suddenly the stranger clasped something to Cassandra's wrist and quickly moved back and held her hands up in peace.

"Don't attack!" The woman said, and Cassandra stopped in mid-action as she was able to understand what was being spoken.

"How are you speaking my language?" Cassandra asked, settling down slightly.

"I'm not. The thing I just put on your wrist is called an 'Omni-tool'. It has a built in translator and has been compiling your language since you and Dr. Chakwas first began speaking with one another." The woman said.

"Doctor, you mean she isn't a nun?" Cassandra asked with disbelief.

"Heavens no, but I do appreciate the thought." Chakwas piped in with a small chuckle.

"Now, Chakwas told me your friend here is a little more erratic than you are. Explain to her that I'm going to attach the translator so that we can all converse like normal people." The still unnamed woman told Cassandra.

Quickly the Seeker explained the situation to Sera and although the elf didn't understand most of what was going on she was calm enough to allow the stranger to attach the odd device to her arm.

"Alright, now that we have the language barrier out of the way I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Commander Malyganya Shepard of the Systems Alliance. My crew and I found you both adrift and pulled you aboard our ship, the Normandy SR-2." Shepard said, explaining part of their situation to them.

"Ship? We are on a ship? I don't feel the rocking of the waves or smell the salty air." Cassandra stated looking between Shepard and Chakwas.

"No surprise there since we are in outer space." Shepard said in a nonchalant manor.

"What continent does Outer Space exist on?" Sera questioned, slightly annoyed.

"I told you before Commander that based on their equipment they probably wouldn't have the foggiest idea about our technologies." Dr. Chakwas interjected before Shepard could answer Sera.

"Yea, but I wanted to see if maybe they were renaissance actors who had gotten lost." Shepard said with a shrug.

"That would be highly unlikely given their biological readings. Ladies, would you please tell us about yourselves and how you came to be stranded in the middle of space with no life support gear?" Chakwas requested.

Cassandra and Sera looked at one another. They didn't really have an idea about what was going on but maybe retelling part of their adventure would help everyone to understand what happened.

Sera delegated Cassandra to the task of storytelling as she lay down and began to look Shepard over with curious eyes.

While it didn't seem as if the two women wanted to do them harm, Cassandra knew from Leliana that information was valuable and choose only to discuss facts that were needed without revealing to much about herself, her companions, or the Inquisition.

She began with how they had been on the trail of someone trying to discredit the Inquisition and proceeded from there. Shepard and Chakwas for the most part just sat and listened to the story. They didn't interrupt her with questions as she retold the adventure of traveling the eluvian network and battling the qunari. Time passed and she finally made it to the end of the tale which resulted in the inquisitor blasting the eluvians in order to trap Solas within the pocket dimension before falling unconscious and waking up here.

"My goodness, that is quite the tale." Dr. Chakwas finally said after a few moments of silence.

"EDI, what are her vitals saying?" Shepard asked the air.

 _"All data points to Ms. Pentaghast telling the truth."_ EDI replied causing Cassandra to look around for the source.

"Of course it is the truth. I would never lie in the presence of a god." Cassandra said almost frantic.

"God? Do you mean EDI?" Shepard asked looking at Cassandra with a hint of a smile on her face.

"EDI, that is your Deity's name?" Casandra spoke although at this point she was beginning to feel embarrassed.

"EDI, isn't a deity, Cassandra. She is an artificial intelligence. More akin to what you call a spirit." Dr. Chakwas tried to explain.

"You commune with spirits, are you one of those mage types then?" Sera finally spoke breaking the silence she had maintained since Cassandra had started telling their tale.

"No, we don't have magic here." Shepard answered.

"No magic, that's not possible." Cassandra spoke taking a small step back.

"Really? you think a world **without** magic is impossible. After everything you've experienced I'm surprised you could find anything impossible." Shepard stated with a mocking smile on her face.

"Listen, if you had told this story to anyone else they would lock you up and call you delusional. It is lucky you were found by me however. I've seen things that everyone else would call impossible. I've lived the impossible. So I believe your story. There is more than enough evidence to support it." Shepard continued with a more serious tone this time.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

"First off, your equipment is ancient at least by our standards. No one really uses swords and bows for combat anymore. we have more efficient ways of killing one another." Shepard said with a twisted smile.

"There is also a matter of your biological structures." Dr. Chakwas interjected once more.

"Our what structures?" Sera asked looking at Chakwas with a combination of confusion and annoyance.

"The way the inside of your bodies work. At first glance it is clear to see you are both healthy females of your respective species. In particular Ms. Pentaghast looks remarkable like us humans." Chakwas began to explain.

"That's because I am human." Cassandra interrupted, sharing Sera's look of annoyance.

"That may be the case where you are from but here by all biological standards we use, you are not." The mild-natured doctor continued. Both you and Sera are on the dextro-amino acid spectrum of the DNA scale." Chakwas continued.

The blank stare both woman gave her told her that neither of them were grasping at anything she was saying.

"The long and short of it means that there are a bunch of foods and medicines we cant use on you. While you slept we started taking samples of your blood in case you ever need a transfusion." Shepard explained.

"You took our blood?!" Sera asked as she began searching her bodies for wounds.

"What manor of subterfuge is this?! You wish to bind us to you through a blood magic ritual?" Cassandra spoke with livid anger.

"Again, we don't have magic in this world. The blood is going to help us keep you alive. Sometimes a bandage dressing isn't good enough and you get an infection. then we have to take out the bad blood and replace it with good blood. The process is made easier when we have the blood need in storage." Chakwas explained as Sera removed her gown and now inspected her stark naked body for wounds.

Malyganya blushed at the elf's lithe form but quickly shook her head of the perverted thoughts that threatened to creep into her imagination. Cassandra for the most part seemed to take everything with a grain of salt but it looked like she wouldn't be causing an issue anytime soon.

"For the time being i would like you both to stay here. From what I've gathered from your story, it might be a bit much to introduce you to the rest of the ship's crew right now." Shepard said as Chakwas regained control of Sera.

"Very well Commander. We are guests aboard your vessel and will follow your command as you see fit." Cassandra acknowledged, showing her militaristic training.

"There is another thing you two should be aware of since it pertains to your missing companions." Shepard said as she reached the door turning to face Sera and Cassandra.

"EDI was able to track the energy readings you two were emanating when we first found you. There were two separate trajectories however so it would seem Varric and your Inquisitor are not together, wherever they are."

"If you can track them then i implore you to help us find them." Cassandra stated looking Malyganya in the eye.

"I have no intention of letting them drift in space. I've got a friend in the information business who might be able to give us some clues as to where your friends are at. If they are found and are alive then there will certainly be whispers about it."

"Your friend, is a spymaster?" Cassandra asked.

"She prefers the term 'information broker' but she does control the largest network of spies in the known galaxy." Shepard answer.

"Thank you Shepard." Cassandra told the dark haired woman as Shepard walked through the door with a backwards wave to the medbay's occupants.

 _Shadow Broker's Ships_

"Your fear of lost companions can now be relieved Varric. It seems that two of them were found by the most fortunate person they could hope for." A female voice spoke as the owner turned her head to look at the short man next to them.

"When you said you had spies everywhere, I didn't think you meant even with your own friends. You'd put Leliana to shame with the amount of information your network moves." Varric said as he looked at the monitors in front of him.

"I do apologize that we haven't been able to locate Mersa yet, but it is only a matter of time before my agents get a bead on her." the female voice spoke once more.

"Thank you Liara, it means alot to me that you're helping to find my friends."

"It's not a problem at all. If i was in your position i would hope that someone might help me out and i have the resources to make your job a lot easier." Liara spoke.

"Well then with the mutual trust we've established, how about you tell me more about this world. I won't be of much use to the others if I couldn't get any useful information before we reunite." Varric said with a roguish grin

Liara smiled at the dwarf and tapped a key on one of the holographic panels. Suddenly thousands of feeds began to play on the monitors showing the duo the happenings of the universe.

"What would you like to know?"

 _Unknown_

Mersa knew she was alive. She could feel her heartbeat. Her thoughts were coherent. There was some type of mask over her face. To the best of her knowledge this mask was the only thing keeping her alive. she was suspended in a tank of liquid. Her clothing completely removed as the liquid touched her bare skin. The mask kept her breathing. The tube that had been forced into her move kept her nourished with food and water. She was alive but she was also trapped.

She had already tried multiple times to call upon her magic, but it was almost as if the fade didn't exist. she could only feel wisps of its energy around her. Not enough to cast any significant type of magic but enough to know that her powers hadn't been lost when she attacked the eluvians and Solas. The strange powerful energy that had flowed through her before was gone. All she could do was float helplessly and wait for her captor to do something to her, whatever it may be.

Outside of the tank a man stood holding a cigarette between his fingers.

"EVA, what is the subject's condition?" the man asked.

 _"All vital signs appear to be stable sir."_

"Have the radiation levels changed from before?" The man asked.

 _"No sir, it appears the dampening field is still working at peak efficiency. The subjects energy signature is masked to all outside sources. I should note however for the tests you have planned, that the dampening field will have to be lowered for the most accurate results."_ EVA answered.

"I'll worry about that once we get the fail-safes in place. For now keep the subject healthy. I don't want to see any deterioration that can be prevented."

 _"Yes sir, I will keep the subject in prime condition"_

 **I don't know what your are, but the power you wield is too extraordinary to let you roam free without first harnessing it for better use.** The man thought as he slid his hand over the tank.

* * *

A/N: Anywho, you know the deal. drop a review so i can know your thoughts and feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Effect: When Worlds Collide

Chapter III

* * *

 **Dark Space**

Solas listened to the creature's tale. Like him, it had lived for countless lifetimes. It had no name except what other species had designated it. Reaper, termed for the coming of an end to the current cycle or age. Harbinger was just one of many of these creatures. Since their creation the reapers had carried out the task designated to them with the utmost efficiency.

Solas was both marveled and terrified at how this new dimension worked. The fade was weak here but he had enough knowledge and power of how it worked to draw strength from the ethereal plane. Harbinger, the creature who had found him in what he now knew was an area called dark space continually tried to invade his mind. Solas was unconcerned with the Reapers attempts. Having faced the likes of demons and rogue spirits do the same, this was mere child's play for the demi-god.

No, demi-god was the wrong term to use. While he and the other Evanuris, may have been extremely powerful in their own right, they weren't gods. Solas looked at the tentacle creature and raised one hand up to it, feeling the cold metal beneath his fingers.

"Harbinger, you seek to continue your mission. You do not fear these _organics."_ Solas spoke.

 _The cycle has continued for millennia. Organics always fight the change but in the end the cycle continues ever forward. This time shall be no different._

"Perhaps, but from what you have told me of this cycle I fear you may be mistaken. This Malyganya Shepard you mentioned. She is so like the inquisitor of my own world. Even when the odds were stacked against her Mersa never gave up and continued to fight on." Solas conversed.

 _This is illogical thinking. One organic among the infinite number of lives could not make a difference to us. Shepard will fall and be consumed within the cycle just as it has been for the previous cycles._

Solas chuckled at the simple thinking of the creature. He knew from experience that a single individual could very well mean the difference between victory and defeat.

"Very well then. Allow me to observe your conquest. I shall not be heading back to my own world anytime soon so it would do me well to learn as much as I can of this world.

 _You are not among the cycle. You may do as you please. However now that we have knowledge about your kind, we shall endeavor to put you along the path of evolution deemed necessary to ensure the survival of organic life within the universe._

At this statement Solas frowned slightly as his eyes began to glow.

"You shall do no such thing creature; you shall leave my world out of your affairs or suffer my wrath." Solas threatened but harbinger took no mind of the elf's statement.

Harbinger's eyes brightened as a loud klaxon-like sound reverberated around them.

 _Irrational, like all organics. You, Solas shall provide us with information. We will find your world one way or another._

Solas clenched his teeth and began to draw on the power of the fade.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He spoke before disappearing from Harbingers sight.

 **Normandy SR-2**

"What the hell is that?!" Sera exclaimed pointing her finger at a green skinned man in a dark jacket.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was eccentric, Shepard." The man spoke with a slight echo in his voice.

"This is Thane Krios, he is a drell." Shepard introduced Cassandra and Sera to the assassin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Krios." Cassandra greeted with a hand extended.

Krios shook the woman's hand with a smile.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. After hearing about the two passengers that Shepard picked up and how you came to be in space I was fascinated that you survived the ordeal." Thane spoke.

It had been a few days since Cassandra and Sera first regained consciousness. Shepard had decided to introduce them to the crew once they were steady on their feet. Because of the medical attention he required from Dr. Chakwas, Thane was the first one to meet the two women. It had taken a lot of explanation on Shepard's part to prepare Cassandra and Sera for the introductions.

She constantly reinforced the fact that none of the crew were demons and that they were fully sentient beings with feelings and emotions just like her. Cassandra understood most of it but Sera mostly brushed it off until meeting Thane. Shepard just appreciated the fact that Sera didn't try to attack Thane.

Thane and Cassandra eventually got to the topic of religion, but Shepard having been checking out Sera didn't follow how they had gotten to that point.

"Hey Shep, why you starring?" Sera questioned placing her hands to her hips.

"You interest me." Shepard answered walking closer to Sera.

"Oh yea? You don't mind the lady bits do you?" Sera shot back with a smirk.

"Lady parts, man parts, as long as they're pleasure parts who cares?" Shepard stated with a slight shrug.

Cassandra choose that moment to clear her throat loudly.

"Perhaps we should meet the rest of your crew. It would do well for us to acquaint ourselves with them." She said sending a sideways glance towards Sera.

Shepard sighed and shook her head.

"EDI contact the crew and have them meet in the communications room." Shepard spoke while motioning for Sera and Cassandra to follow her. Thane stayed behind to get his treatment giving a small bow to Cassandra.

AS the three women made their way to the elevator, Shepard saw the gunnery doors open. Stepping from the room a tall, crest-headed individual in shining armor made their way towards the elevators.

"Hello Shepard, I take it, this meeting is to acquaint our two newest passengers with us." The person spoke.

Even though Cassandra didn't know much about this world she could tell this creature was male. He had many features similar to that of birds.

"That's right Garrus. The one on the left with dark hair and the military disposition is Cassandra Pentaghast. The one on the right with blond hair is Sera." Shepard introduced, motioning to each one respectively.

Sera actually looked at Garrus with interest as her eyes roamed over his body.

"Shame you don't have girly bits eh Gary. I think we could have some fun in the sack, you know…woof." Sera commented with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Garrus faltered for a bit and turned to the other two women for some kind of signal but neither Shepard or Cassandra had anything to say to him.

When the elevator arrived on their level there were already people on it. Shepard and Garrus recognized them as Jack, Grunt, Zaeed, and Samara. Sera's eyes widened at the sight of Samara, or more specifically the size of the asari's breasts.

"Cassy, lookit the size of the melons on that one!" sera exclaimed as the group went onto the elevator with the others.

Shepard couldn't help but snicker as Cassandra place her palm over her face and groaned. Samara for the most part was unflustered and merely looked at Sera with an emotionless gaze.

"It is strange to see you outside your room Samara. Checking in on Grunt again?" Garrus asked as the elevator rose.

Grunt chuckled deeply while rolling his neck to the side.

"Samara is a great warrior. It would be a shame if I didn't try to learn from her in some respect." Grunt stated.

"I take it you come from a warrior race." Cassandra stated.

"Yes, the Krogan. We are the biggest baddest race in the galaxy and everyone knows it." Grunt said proudly while smashing his fists together.

A woman covered in tattoos chuckled and looked over at Grunt.

"Can't really call you a true Krogan when your headplates aren't fully formed." She spoke with a smirk.

Grunt merely growled and smiled back at the woman.

When the elevator came to a stop everyone got off and began walking either to the left or right. Cassandra and Sera took a moment to take in the sight before them as the breaths left their bodies. If they hadn't already been assured that everything before them was real the two women might have had a mental breakdown from the technology in front of them.

They were pulled from their stupor by Shepard. The woman guided them through another room which was filled with strange looking instruments as well as what appeared to be chemical vials.

"Is this where your alchemist works?" Cassandra asked.

"Something like that. I'll have you meet everyone in a few moments." Shepard answered.

After passing through two more doors Shepard, Sera and Cassandra entered the communications room where the crew minus Thane sat in chairs or stood in various locations.

"Alright then, let's get down to business shall we?" Shepard said as the door closed behind her.

 **Unknown**

 _ **Mersa**_

She heard the voices. They were familiar to her. She still didn't know where she was or how long she had been submerged. The pain had stopped for now. Whatever was happening it didn't seem as if her captor wanted to speak to her. She was just being tortured without reason.

 _ **Mersa, heed our call.**_

 _Who are you?_

 _ **We are those who have need of you. You stand against Fen'Harel. You are the enemy of our enemy. That makes you a potential friend.**_

 _Yea, I know the saying. What do you have against Solas?_

 _ **He imprisoned us. We were gods among mortals until the betrayer cast us out.**_

 _I've read about you. In the Temple of Mythal, and the scattered clues throughout the eluvian network. You were the ones who killed Mythal and drove Solas to act the way he did._

 _ **Insolent child, you think that choice was made lightly? You who have drunk from the well of sorrows. How dare you speak of events you never witnessed especially with the knowledge and power the well contained now flowing through you.**_

 _Is this why I can commune with you, because of the well?_

 _ **That is only part of the reason. You are Mythal's chosen. Despite what you told your heathen lover about refusing the elven gods and the old ways.**_

 _No, you don't speak of her that way ever. I don't care if you are gods. You don't insult Sera!_

 _ **Trivial mortal follies. You who have the potential to transcend the mortal coil and rise to our pantheon are above such things.**_

 _If you believe that, then you may have chosen the wrong vessel to be your avatar. I would never sacrifice my friends or family for power._

 _ **You remembered us? You remember the power we granted you?**_

 _Just now yes, I can feel my connection to the fade getting stronger. The only explanation considering what we have been talking about that makes sense is that you were the ones who granted me the power to match Solas the first time._

 _ **Hardly match him, but the surge we gave you caught him off guard. The power we can grant you will come over time. You must acclimate yourself to it so as not to destroy your physical body.**_

 _I do enjoy having it. So I was a pretty powerful mage in my own right. Solas' training expanded my skillset. The well of sorrows expanded my overall power and understanding of magic. What is it that you all will do to me?_

 _ **Right now your magic is like a puddle while Fen'Harel's is an ocean. We shall empower you overtime to match and overpower him. With our training and guidance, you shall even be able to use the anchor he created and make it your own.**_

 _Sounds like a decent plan. I can't have Solas destroying the world but what do you get out of this?_

 _ **As much as we would like to be freed from this infernal prison, too much time has passed. Lock Fen'Harel in here with us. We shall become his wardens and your world will be safe from his machinations.**_

 _Ok then, let's start my training. I'll need it if I want to escape from captivity._

 _ **With your connection to the fade restored, you should be able to free yourself whenever you want.**_

 _True, but I don't know what I'll be up against. It wouldn't do well for your avatar to be killed because she wa ill-prepared now would it?_

 _ **That would be problematic. Very well, let us start Marsa; the Chosen of Mythal and Avatar of the Evanuris.**_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know there is technically no sound in space but if you've played ME3 then you know the sound the Reapers make can clearly be heard during space sequences so don't nitpick. Also net chapter will finally have some action in it. Drop a review let me hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Effect: When Worlds Collide

Chapter IV

 **Normandy – Hangar**

Cassandra and Sera looked around at the crew of the Normandy as they jeered. Apparently this 'training' was extremely popular among them. In the middle of the hangar, Garrus and Jacob were currently fighting one another. Fighting was the word to use here since both men were armed and using the tools or abilities they were most proficient at.

It had been almost two weeks since Cassandra and Sera were introduced to the crew. The first meeting went as well as could be expected. Sera freaked out when she saw the alien species, she hit on Miranda, Jack, Tali, and Kasumi all within the span of a few minutes. Tali in particular got a rare 'woof' exclamation from the blond-haired elf woman.

Cassandra had been more professional than her companion and took a liking to Miranda's own professionalism. Jack commented that they had just gotten another cheerleader and gave both women a wide berth, a wider berth than normal in the case of Miranda. Shepard had instructed everyone to catch both Cassandra and Sera up on most things they would need to survive in this universe.

Jacob, Garrus, Zaeed and Grunt were in charge of their weapons training. Jack, Miranda, and Samara took care of biotic instruction and how to deal with biotics in combat. Mordin and Doctor Chakwas tended to their medical and physical care. Tali and Legion showed them how technology worked and helped with their omnitools.

Kasumi and Thane were in charge of history and getting them caught up in the ways their two universes differed. Kasumi's instruction on the matter was a bit more colorful than Thane's. She and Sera quickly became good friends due to their similar personalities most likely.

In the hangar, Jacob ran in between two of the turbines that helped serve as obstacles in the make-shift arena Garrus fired a round from his M-97 Viper sniper rifle. The projectile caught Jacob in the side and sent the man skidding to the floor. The crowd that had been rooting for Jacob suddenly groaned as he went down.

"You know Jacob; I'm used to hitting a moving target. Especially when the window of opportunity is so small." Garrus said with a chuckle as he moved out from cover.

"Yea I know that too well Garrus, but it was worth taking a hit if it got you out of cover!" Jacob exclaimed before reaching out with his right hand towards Garrus.

A field of blue energy enveloped the turian as he suddenly began to float off the ground.

"Gravity is one mean mother!" Jacob yelled as he took aim at Garrus with his M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol.

Garrus merely smirked with a silent reply replied as a sphere of condensed energy fired from his rifle and hit Jacob square in the chest. The biotic was sent flying backwards and crashed to the ground.

"You probably should spend less time with witty one-liners." Garrus stated with his smirk still evident as he walked over to Jacob and helped the man to his feet.

"Alright so who's up next?" Jacob asked looking at the crowd

"Maybe our new friends would like to have a go. They could use the practice." Thane noted looking over to Cassandra and Sera.

"Well what do you think ladies. We've given you a rundown on everything. Want to put it to the test?" Garrus asked.

"I think it wise to test out what we've learned. I'll take a go at it." Cassandra answered as she went towards the weapons locker that had been designated for her.

"Alright now who's willing to take her on?" Zaeed asked.

Grunt chuckled at this and moved up.

"This should be fun. She comes from a warrior's collective and is one of the best amongst them. A fine test of my skills if I face her in combat." The young Krogan commented as Cassandra walked back.

She had a M-15 Vindicator attached to her back as well as a M-6 Carnifax as her sidearm. Both weapons stayed attached as she adjusted the gauntlets she wore. Grunt pulled his M-300 Claymore as they met near the middle of the area but hesitated to raise it once he saw that Cassandra was still unarmed.

"Draw your weapon, I want this to be a good fight." Grunt commanded.

Cassandra smirked slightly and raised her arms as she took a fighting stance.

"You're going to fight me in melee?" Grunt asked with a wide grin.

"I like you. Not many humans would think of taking on a Krogan in close quarters combat." The Krogan continued as he holstered his weapon.

"True, but technically I'm not one of your universe's humans." Cassandra replied.

"Just fucking fight already!" Jack yelled and at her que Grunt took off charging towards Cassandra.

"I AM KROGAN!" Grunt bellowed as he ran.

Casandra stood her ground, more than that she shifted her position slightly and braced herself. Her left arm was raised and backed by her right with a leg slightly behind to help cushion the blow. As Grunt came within range that he could neither stop or change course that's when everyone saw the flash of light that was Cassandra's omnitool activating.

There was a loud impacting sound as Grunt crashed into the shield formed by Cassandra's omnitool. The dark-haired woman was moved back about an inch as her body absorbed the kinetic force but surprisingly held her ground. With a sudden rush forward using her entire body Cassandra pushed Grunt away and sent the krogan flying back almost two feet.

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Did you see that?!"

"Never thought I'd see the day a krogan gets pushed back by a human."

Various exclamations and responses came from the crew at the feat as Grunt steadied himself. He looked at Cassandra with a fiery passion in his eyes. Cassandra had lost her smirk and locked gazes with the alien as she took her stance, shield out front with her free arm raised. From the omnitool attached to Cassandra's free arm a short blade folded out and formed completing the woman's armament.

"Clever, I never would've thought you strong enough to push me back. But having the shield absorb the impact must have made things a lot easier." Grunt noted as he prepared for another charge.

Cassandra herself took a short back step away, crouching into the jump and immediately followed up by springing forward into a full sprint towards Grunt. With a laugh of pure battle-filled joy Grunt met Cassandra's charge head on, literally. Krogan skull met omni-shield in a clash of power between the two warriors as neither side gave ground to the other.

Cassandra tried to swipe at grunt with her omni-blade but the young krogan grabbed her arm. Using his free hand, Grunt reached between Cassandra's legs and with a swift application of his strength lifted the woman into the air before slamming her down on to the ground. With his head acting as a lever it was much easier to throw Cassandra from their grapple. The seeker bounced twice before rolling to her feet. At this point Grunt had drawn his weapon and unloaded two shots at Cassandra. Omni-shield at the ready, Cassandra was able to block the shots before charging forward.

Grunt avoided the charge and countered by kicking out at Cassandra's side as she passed. A faint glow surrounded the woman as she absorbed the blow and slid a few inches to the side. As she went on the offensive Cassandra began to weave her blade with a mix of horizontal, diagonal, and vertical slashes in quick succession.

Grunt was barely able to avoid most of the attacks as his kinetic barriers absorbed most of the impact from the attacks. Roaring loudly, Grunt fired another double-tap from his weapon. The shots caught Cassandra off-guard and at near pointblank range. Thrown backwards from the force of the attack, Cassandra landed awkwardly on her side. Sera cried out in concern but held herself back when she saw Cassandra begin to rise.

"Never before have I been struck with such force. Your worlds weapons truly are destructive. If we had had them during the attack on the conclave or during the blight, then we might have been able to save more lives." Cassandra said as she turned to face Grunt.

"Krogan don't waste time thinking about what-ifs and what could have been. We live for the promise of a worthy opponent and the thrill of the fight. Come now and show me your strength!" the juvenile alien exclaimed before charging once more at Cassandra.

The seeker prepared for the encounter and engaged Grunt once he was in range. The crew began cheering each of the combatants on as their fight resumed. The two of them went back and forth for another six minutes or so. Neither one kept an advantage for too long. It soon became apparent to everyone one that Cassandra was beginning to lose steam. Grunt's krogan physiology gave him a much larger reserve of stamina and endurance.

"Hey guys, perhaps we should call it a tie. Cassandra's on her last legs." Jacob stated looking between the others for some sort of acknowledgment.

"Do you really think either one of them would accept that?" Garrus asked.

"Cassandra could get seriously hurt if we don't intervene." Jacob stated almost immediately.

"Hey, this is good shit, don't stop the fun. I'm surprised it's you calling for a stop and not the cheerleader." Jack spoke as her eyes stayed glued to the combat.

"I'm curious to see just how far Cassandras abilities can be pushed. It's valuable data worth collecting." Miranda spoke as her eyes stayed focused on Cassandra.

"I agree. Physiological and Psychological data from watching Cassandra fight is important. Besides Chakwas has med-bay ready in case of anything. I too would like to examine Cassandra in further detail." Mordin pipped in.

"Don'cha worry too much. Cassie has got this in the bag. Just wait and see." Sera stated with a smile.

As Jacob found himself defeated by majority he turned back to watch the fights climax and conclusion. Cassandra was breathing heavily while Grunt seemed to be only slightly winded. Grunt lowered himself slightly and in a rush of movement began to sprint towards Cassandra at top speed.

Cassandra stood her ground and when Grunt was only a few meters away she quickly drew her Carnifax and shot at the ground, more specifically at Grunt's legs and feet. The quick and surprising attack caused grunt to stumble forward. Off-balance and awkwardly positioned, grunt was an easy target for Cassandra as she tackled him to the ground and mounted him before placing her omni-blade at his throat.

The silence that had swept over the others was deafening. Grunt looked up at Cassandra with a mix of emotions. He admired her but was also frustrated at his loss. He respected her as a fellow warrior but cursed himself for thinking that she wouldn't use the guns she had equipped.

"I concede." Were the words that broke the silence.

Sighing heavily, Cassandra smiled before slumping down on top of Grunt.

"Ok, now we need to get her to the medbay." Jacob said as he rushed over towards Grunt and Cassandra.

"I'll do it; you guys can continue sparing matches." Grunt said as he stood and lifted Cassandra bridal style before heading towards the elevator.

As the two of them left the others began to discuss the fight with great enthusiasm. Sera took the opportunity to strap on her combat gear before skipping over to the fighting space.

"Alright then, now that Cassandra's had her fun I think I wanna go round." Sera stated cheerfully.

"Bubbles, here wants a go round huh. I'm more than happy to oblige." Jack spoke with a grin.

"Uh maybe Sera should go up against someone who can't rip apart reality." Garrus said with slight caution.

"Don'cha worry you're lil head about it Gary. I faced off against Corrybumdas and he was a lot scarier than Jackie." Sera spoke as a dangerous glint began to shine in her eye.

"Sounds like fighting words to me. Ready to dance Blondie?" Jack asked as a blue glow began to surround her hands.

"Just try to keep up." Sera replied with a wink.

 **Unknown**

Mersa breathed deeply. Her concept of time was skewed. The Evanuris had been instructing her endlessly. She was given short breaks so as to review what she learned and retain the information before going back into depth with her studies. Mersa's spirit had been pulled into the fade while her body was left to her captors. Whenever she returned she found herself still stuck in the liquid tube but her body felt stronger after each visit.

As she began to move her fingers, Mersa could feel the Fade's influence around her body. She closed her eyes and began to focus the magical energies around her before violently expanding them. The sudden rush of power shattered her container and caused Mersa to drop to the ground.

 _ **You must not allow yourself to be recaptured**_

 _That was kind of the plan._

Loud clanging immediately surrounded Mersa as lights flashed on and off. A sound, different from the clanging, to her left caused the young elven woman's attention to turn. She saw a doorway open as half a dozen figures ran in. Not waiting to see if they were willing to negotiate, Mersa immediately sent a stream of lightning towards the group. The electricity arced between all six and caused them to explode violently.

 _ **Control yourself, you can't afford to waste your power. You have no idea how much you may need later.**_

 _This is my first time, give me a break. Practicing in the Fade is a lot different than the physical realm. I don't have to worry about limits there._

Mersa began to heat her body with fire magic, quickly drying herself. Steam rose from her skin as she made her way towards the door and walked into the corridor.

* * *

A/N: I felt like writing so I did. Drop a review, or don't I'll update when I can.


End file.
